


Snow Flake

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Snow Flake

“That’s not how it’s done!” Les sighed for what Davey was sure was at least a minute before he started folding another snowflake design he had printed off the internet. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs had Davey look at the site to see if this Marion lady produced content appropriate for their nine year old, Davey figured snowflakes of animals and instruments were fine.

“The scissors are too small for my hands.” Davey closed them and put everything back on the table in defeat.

Les let out another sigh, more efficient in length this time. “I’ll cut it for you.”

Sarah walked into the kitchen, her route to the fridge taking a detour to the kitchen table. “Hey guys.” Sarah picked up the snowflake Davey had been working on. “A beagle?”

Davey crossed his arms on the table and planted his face on them. “A pigeon.”

Sarah turned the paper a bit and said, “Oh yeah!” without looking at it. She made eye contact with Les across the table and they shook their heads.

“Well,” said Sarah, “it’s not like fine motor skills run in the family. My handwriting looks like Les’s should”

“Hey!” said Les.

Davey lifted his head before seeing Les unwrapping his snowflake of perfect paper pigeon octuplets.


End file.
